College
by Butter-Mutt
Summary: Roxas and the gang are going to college together but as the college drama gets to him Roxas starts to realize his true feelings for Olette. major Roxette chapter 3 is UP!
1. The van

college

by roxas x olette

It was time for all of them to go to college. But they were too much of good friends to seperate, so they decided to go to the same college together. So there they were, Hayner, Pence, Olette and Roxas, packing up for the trip to Twighlight Town Tech a.k.a T.T.T. or 'the triple T' which was on the other side of town, which forced them all to get dorm rooms. And boy were they excited.

Well. . .Hayner was at least.

"C'mon Roxas hurry up!" the 'leader' of the group called to the other blonde.

"Im coming, sheesh!" Roxas called back annoyingly carrying the last of his bags to the van.

While the two blondes of the group argue the rest of the group, Olette and Pence, throw their bags into the back of the van while rolling their eyes at the impacient Hayner and the poor annoyed Roxas.

"Oh Hayner just leave him alone and be pacient for once, we all know you're excited but that doesnt mean you have to keep rushing us." the only girl of the group defended Roxas knowing how he felt a few hours ago, Roxas wasn't the only one thats been bugged by Hayner.

"Ugh, youre right Olette I am excited but _somebody _should have packed earlier" Hayner said annoyingly referring to the other blonde.

He was right, Roxas did quite a bit of last minute packing.

"Okay, okay I know that I was a bit late on the packing but my dad had me doing his errands all week." Roxas complained.

"Alright, alright enough bickering lets just put some road behind us already!" Pence called to the two blondes and brunette from the van.

So now they were in the van getting ready to take off, Pence at the wheel (because it was his van and he doesn't trust Hayner and Roxas **that** much and Olette...well she was a good driver but Pence was just more comfortable with driving himself.), Hayner in the passenger seat, and Olette and Roxas sitting in the back,(practically smashed together by the luggage they had).

As they all reached for seatbelts Roxas and Olette were reaching for theirs, their hands touched akwardly, as soon as they touched the two teens pull their hands away quickly.

After they snatched their hands back saphire and emerald gazes locked, Roxas then felt his cheeks growing hot.

"S-sorry" Roxas choked out. Olette just smiled a smile that clearly said ''its okay, it was really my bad". That just made Roxas blush an even darker red, trying to hide it, he quickly turned away.

_Why was I blushing like that? I never did that around Olette before._ Roxas thought.

"Okay everybody were off to college. WOOH!" Hayner cheered gee I wonder why** he** was so excited.

After a few moments of comfortable silence (well akward for Roxas because he was still wondering about that weird moment with Olette) they all started to sing along with the song on the radio.

_Every other time_

_nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah _

_sometimes its black sometimes its white _

_sometimes she's wrong sometimes Im right_

_sometimes we talk about it _

_then we just figure it out but then she just change her mind_

_sometimes shes hot sometimes Im cold_

_sometimes my head wants to explode_

Even Olette was singing it and she was pretty good, Roxas sung like a successful blonde singer that Olette used to admire when she was fifteen, Hayner and Pence sung kinda good but not as good as Roxas and Olette.

Only two more hours in a car until theyre college students.

**A/N:**Okay this was a short chapter but I promise the others will be longer YAY! my first fanfic and its chaptered.


	2. Dorms & roomies

College

chapter 2- dorms & roomies

After a few hours in a van singing, luaghing, talking, and looking at a map multiple times, they were finally there.

_"C'mon Roxas, wake up sleepy head."_ Roxas heard a sweet female voice call to him out of the darkness.

_"Oi! sleeping beauty, wake up already!" _Roxas then heard an unsoothing male voice call out to him in a annoyed tone.

Roxas started to stir in his sleep, groaning. He cracked open his sapphire orbs to only stare into two emeralds that were Olettes eyes. Roxas blushed madly at how close their faces were, he could almost feel Olettes hot, soft breath on his nose.

"Oh finally you're awake, we thought you were dead." Hayner said from behind Olette while she drew her head back from Roxas' face.

Roxas shook off the blushing and stretched. "How long was I asleep?" he yawned.

"About an hour" Olette replied.

"C'mon Roxas you can get some beauty sleep after we settle into our dorm rooms." Hayner teased climbing out of the van, Olette followed suit, leaving Roxas in the van, giving him a few seconds to think about the akward wake-up call he got from Olette.

_Aw man, another akward moment, and with Olette, AGAIN?!_

Roxas climbed out of the van where his three friends were waiting for him. And they all walked toward the office building to check-in.

Hayner's bag dropped onto a bed.

"WHEW! dorm room, sweet dorm room" Hayner recited plopping onto the same bed where his bag was.

Roxas sat on his bed which was across the room from Hayners bed and it was the bottom bunk to Pences top bunk, Pence was standing in the doorway next to Olette then he walked in.

"Wow Hayner I've never seen you this excited for getting an education" Pence chuckled. Olette giggled.

"Im not excited for **that.**"Hayner snapped. "Im excited about how many girls there are on campus." He looked at Olette. "Not you." He teased.

"OW!" Hayner earned a wack on the arm from the brown haired girl. Roxas chuckled at the brawl between the two teens. Olette smiled.

"Well I gotta get to my dorm room, so I'll see ya guys later." Olette said while picking up her bags and getting ready to leave until Roxas rose from his seat.

"Do you need help with your bags?" Roxas asked.

Olette felt her face grow hot. "Wha?...um ...no I-Im fine... thanks though." Olette was at loss for words, and with that she left.

_Why was I blushing like that? I never did that_ _around Roxas before._

Olette came across a door that read 'Dorm # 101'. She then took out a piece of paper and it read 'Olette: dorm #101' on it.

She jammed a key into the keyhole and opened the door to find two girls sitting on the floor talking and luaghing, they noticed Olette come in and one of them stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey there" the one standing up greeted. She had shoulder-length red hair and sea blue eyes.

Olette set down her bags next to her and smiled. "Hi" she chirped.

"Im Kairi your new roomie." the red head said extending her hand out to Olette.

"Im Olette." Olette shook Kairis hand.

The girl on the floor was watching the whole introduction from the floor, she had short black hair and brown eyes. She stood up and walked over to the two other girls.

"Im Yuffie." she said mimicking Kairis actions by holding out her hand, Olette shook it.

"Hey" Olette smiled.

_I think Im gonna like this college_ Olette thought.

**AN:**Yeah... the whole 'dorm 101' thing: I got that from the TV show; "Zoey 101" HAHA! remember REVIEW!


	3. New friends old enemies

College

chapter 3: New friends old enemies

Olette skipped down the hallway of the dorm hall with Kairi and Yuffie trailing behind her.

"C'mon I want you to meet my friends, you're gonna love them!" Olette yelled back at them.

Last night was when Olette first came in and met Kairi and Yuffie. She told them about her four guy friends and how tomorrow she would introduce them to her boys. Well tomorrow is today.

Kairi also shared her stories of her two guy friends and two girl friends and today Olette gets to meet them but Olette insists on introducing them to _her _friends first.

Yuffie also had friends but none of them are at 'the triple T' exept for her boyfriend which whom Olette and Kairi _had_ to meet.

But they gave up on begging when Yuffie said "Trust me you **don't **want to meet him."

x-x-x-x-x

Roxas, Hayner, and Pence walked out of their dorm ready to meet Olette's new friends that she told them about last night over the phone.

As they started to walk down the hall to the lobby where they planned to meet Olette they were stopped by an all-too-familiar voice from behind.

"Well, well, well look who finally came to 'the triple T' !"

The trio turned around and their eyes met a familiar face which was the owner of the voice.

"Siefer!" the three boys said in unison.

Siefer was a boy with short blonde hair which was always tucked under a black beanie hat with a white design on the front of it and freakquently wore a big white trenchcoat with no sleeves which shows off his muscular arms, he had aqua green eyes, he was rather tall and a tad bit older than the three boys.

He was considered the town's head of the diciplinary comitee, and a bully to the foursome until he went to college, but no one really knew which college he went to, and there was really no way to find out since his most talkative lackey went with him and his mother moved after he left.

His two lackies were Rai and Fuu who were also called his sidekicks. Standing behind Siefer was only Rai. Rai was a boy who seemed like the half minded muscle of the group. He was bigger and stronger than Siefer but not much of a leader like Siefer. He had dark skin and a black buzz cut. He would usually end his senteces with a "y 'know."

"What the hell are you doin' here?" Hayner asked sourly.

"Same as you, lamer. Im here to get a good education and have a sucessful life." Siefer replied.

"How can _you_ ever get a good education when all you can learn about is how to be a mother-"

"Enough Hayner!" Roxas interrupted just in time. "He's not worth it." Roxas finished and began forcing Hayner down the hallway.

"Hey Roxas where's your girlfriend, Olette?" Siefer shouted in a taunting tone.

Roxas snapped his head back at Siefer and shot him a death glare. "What did you say?" He asked in a tone that would've creeped out a vampire.

"Where's your girlfriend, Olette?" Siefer repeated. "Did she dump you for a real man already?" he asked in a baby-like tone.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Roxas screamed and started to lunge in Siefer's direction before Hayner (despite his uncontrolable laughter) pulled him back.

Siefer and Rai took this oppurtunity to leave without kicking Roxas' butt. They left with a roar of laughter and you could hear Rai say "Aw man that reaction was priceless! y'know" .

Roxas (still struggling in Hayner's grip) couldn't believe he said that. He stopped struggling and Hayner let go (still laughing!)

"Hey Roxas y'know, you and Olette make a cute couple." Hayner teased.

"Yeah they do." Pence agreed.

You think by now Roxas' face was as red as a cherry well...it was.

"Stop it you guys!" Roxas said trying to hide his blushing.

"Hahaha look at his face, he will probably need surgery to remove that blush." Pence managed to say between laughs.

"I said nock it off!" Roxas shouted.

"Okay, okay." Hayner gasped. Then snickered.

x-x-x-x-x-

Olette, Kairi, and Yuffie were waiting in the lobby for fifteen minutes and Kairi was getting impacient.

"Olette, when are your friends gonna get here?" Kairi wined "I promised I'd meet _my_ friends at the fountain by 'Ansem's Diner'."

"I told them to meet me here at eleven but knowing them they'd would without a doubt be late." Olette informed.

"Ollie!" came a distant voice.

Olette turned on her heels in the direction of the voice and smiled at her three favorite boys running her way.

"Hey guys!" Olette said as soon as the three reached her. "This is Kairi..." she pointed at a smiling Kairi. "...and Yuffie." She pointed at a smiling and waving Yuffie.

"Kairi and Yuffie..." Olette started. "This is Hayner,...Pence,...and Roxas." She said, pointing at each boy by name.

"Nice to meet you." the three boys said in unison as if they've been rehersing this for hours.

Kairi and Yuffie giggled and said "Nice to meet you." in unison as well.

"Okay Olette now it's time for you to meet _my_ friends." Kairi said in a stern voice and dragged Olette off with Hayner, Pence, Roxas, and Yuffie chasing them.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Ansem's Diner was a diner that recently opened on campus and was the most popular one at that. It had a beautiful courtyard with stone picnic tables and a fountain in front where two boys and three girls were waiting for Kairi and her new friends.

One of the boys had brown spiky hair that spiked in almost every direction and had sapphire eyes similar to Roxas'.

The other boy was taller than the other he had long unusual silver hair and he was almost as muscular as Siefer, he also had the same color eyes as Siefer.

One of the girls had beautiful blonde hair that poured down her shoulder and blue eyes similar to Kairi's.

Another girl had auburn hair that was short and curled up at the end and had the same color eyes as Olette.

The last girl was the quiet, emo, new kid of the group. She had short silver hair and unusual red eyes.

"Ah! whats taking her so long?" the spiky headed boy wined.

"Look here she comes." the silver headed boy pointed in Kairi's direction who was running in their direction with Olette, Yuffie, Hayner, Pence, and Roxas in tow.

"Hey guys sorry Im late but Olette here had to meet up with her friends." Kairi said out of breath.

"Guys this is Sora..." Kairi pionted at the spiky haired brunnet boy. "...Riku..." She pionted at the silver haired boy. "...Selphie..." She pionted at the auburn haired girl. "...Namine'..." She pionted at the blonde girl. "...and their new roomie Fuu." She pointed at the silver haired girl.

"Hey we know Fuu. She's one of Siefer's sidekicks" Pence informed.

"Nice to meet you." Sora said.

"And you are..." Riku said.

"Oh! sorry this is Olette and Yuffie, my new roomies." Kairi began pointing at Olette and Yuffie.

"And these are Olette's friends Hayner...Pence...and Roxas." she said pointing at each boy by name as Olette did earlier.

"Nice to meet you!" Namine' chirped as Riku walked over beside her.

"Hey Nami did you tell Kairi the news about us?" Riku said taking Namine's hand.

"OH. EM. GEEE!" Kairi squealed like some crack pairing fangirl. "You guys are going out aren't you?" She asked.

"That's right!" Namine' chirped proudly kissing Riku on the cheek.

"Yeah so don't get any ideas you three!" Riku growled pointingb at Hayner, Pence, and Roxas.

_AW MAN! she's so hot though. _Hayner thought sadly.

_Nah! I haven't been into girls that much since my last breakup. _Pence thought.

_She's not really my type but why do I feel like I'm already taken? _Roxas thought then he looked at Olette for a split second.

_Could what Siefer said be affecting me?_

"Well I don't know about yall but I'm hungry." Pence blurted.

"Pence you're always hungry." Hayner said.

"Hey that's not true!" Pence retorted sounding unsure.

"Then how do you explain this?" Hayner asked poking at Pences big gut.

everybody laughed and decided to go into the diner to grab a bite.

**authors note: so so so so so sorry it took so long to update on this but i've been on writers block man that's the worst but anyway REVIEW!**


	4. The Diner

**so sososooooooooo sorry I hadnt updated in a while! I was just SO busy with my other two stories and my school is difficult to keep up on! but here it is... chapter 4 of my first fic ever... **_**College!**_

Nine friends sat eating their meals at Ansem's diner. They had to combine a couple of tables so they could all sit together and now they were chowing down on their burgers, hotdogs, salads and pizzas and sharing some epic yet hilarious stories about their adventures in Twighlight Town and Destany Islands. Roxas was just sharing a story of when they were fifteen and searching for the "Seven wonders of Twighlight Town" when they were just silly little myths that turned out to be consequences.

"So... it was just a dog in the sack?" Sora questioned.

"Yeah... the others were stranger, though." Roxas answered.

"Like how?" Riku asked.

"It's... kinda hard to explain... " Roxas said.

"Well, let's not talk about it right now, wait until I tell ya'll about this one thing that Seifer said this morning... " Hayner said and sent a devious smirk at Roxas, who stiffened.

"Is Seifer that bully you told us about earlier?" Yuffie asked.

Hayner nodded and looked over to Fuu who just simply shrugged. "And guess what he said to Roxas this morning?"

"Wait, Seifer goes to T.T.T? What did he say?" Olette asked.

"Nothing!" Roxas groaned, glaring at Hayner, face turning pink.

"Oooh, this sounds juicy!" Kairi smirked.

"What did he say, Hayner?!" Selphie asked, getting impatient.

"Stop interrupting and I'll tell you!" Hayner wined. "He said- " Hayner was cut off...

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" ...By Roxas' battle cry. Speaking of Roxas, he was SO pissed, that he decided to _let it out _on the one who caused his anger, who was _underneath_ the blond boy's wrath. In other words, Roxas tackled Hayner to the ground...

"ROXAS!" Everyone yelled, but he didn't listen, he was in his own thoughts...

_No! Not another awkward moment with Olette! Never again!_

Roxas continued his attempt to strangle Hayner. Pence came over to try to pry Roxas off of the suffocating boy. His attempt was futile. Seeing this, Sora and Riku got up to assist the ebony haired boy, while the girls stayed at the table gasping and sending silent prayers for Hayner.

"Roxas, get off of him!" Riku demanded.

"Yeah, Roxas!" Sora agreed. "What could he _possibly_ say that would get you this pissed?" The three boys managed to pry Roxas off of Hayner and now were trying to _keep_ him off.

"Hayner, promise Roxas you won't say anything about what Seifer said!" Pence commanded.

Hayner picked himself off the ground after catching his breath. "Fine!" He exclaimed after the girls at the table aaww-ed in disapointment (excluding an astonished Olette). "Hostile loser..."

"At least _someone_ agrees... " A voice sneered. This caused the gang to turn towards the door to the diner. Only to see the tall and dominating figure of Seifer.

"Speak of the devil." Olette muttered. This earned a glare from Seifer.

Seifer looked at the silver haired girl. "C'mon, Fuu... " He commanded. "You don't need to be with these losers." The said girl got up and stood by Seifer obediently, but Olette noticed some reluctance in her movements...

**Weeeeeeeelllllllllll... Im tired! so this is short im aware, but i will pay attention to this fic more, but not so often, like every month or two, i have two other fics to worry about, not to mention school and crap like that**

**soooooooooooooooo REVIEW OR DIEEEE!!!!!!!1111**


	5. The 'Band'

**sooooooo sorry it took me so long to update, but my grades have been slippin and Ive gotten into some guy drama, but you prolly dont care so heres ch 5 of my first fic College!**

"Get lost Seifer." Roxas snarled.

"Whatever... " Seifer growled, then he sent Olette a weird look. If Olette didn't know any better, she would say that it was almost flirty, but she shook (more like _shuddered_) off the thought and stuck her tongue at him. **(A/N: I do that to pervs when I catch them checking me out xD)**

Seifer just chuckled and walked out with Fuu trailing behind, but when she got to the door, she turned around to the group and mouthed a 'Sorry' to them and left.

"What a jackass." Yuffie sneered.

"You have no idea... " Hayner sighed after taking his seat. The rest of the boys took his example and sat down in their original seats. "Poor Fuu, having to deal with him."

"Wow Hayner, we didn't know you'd care." Roxas joked.

"I-I don't." Hayner stuttered, his cheeks stained pink.

"Aaawww!" Olette cooed, then she began to sing (really well). "Hayner and Fuu sitting in a tree... "

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" The other girls chorused.

"You're all children!" Hayner screamed, turning red...-er.

"First comes love... " Roxas sung (also really well).

"Knock it off!" Hayner demanded.

"Then comes marriage... " Sora joined.

"Quit it!" Hayner wailed.

"And then some-"

"STOP IT!!!!!!" Hayner finally snapped.

Everybody laughed until someone came up to the table and tapped Roxas and Olette on their shoulders.

"Excuse me." It was a man with uber tan skin and long silver hair that put Riku's hair to shame. "I couldn't help but overhear you two's wonderful singing."

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm Ansem, the owner of the diner." Ansem informed. "I came over hear to let you guys know that we have an opening for a home band... " He paused looking at Olette and Roxas. "... and singers."

"Wow, really?" Riku asked. "Because I play a mean base."

"I'm really good with drums." Sora informed.

"Ooh, ooh! Keyboard!" Yuffie chanted.

Hayner smirked, oh god he has a plan. "Roxas and Olette have pretty good singing voices... " He suggested.

"So I've heard." Ansem said. "Listen, we are having auditions throughout the week, since I have my guitar player here and all you guys are here, do you guys mind... "

"OF COURSE!!!" Everybody answered. Well... everybody except the two suggested singers. Yuffie, Riku, and Sora ran over to the stage in front of the diner and ran to their self-assigned instruments. Roxas and Olette walked over to the stage but just stood in front of it, staring nervously.

A teenaged boy came out from behind the curtains and stared at them strangely, he had a blonde mullet-mowhawk thing for a hairstyle, green eyes, and had a blue and white guitar hanging around his shoulders.

"Everybody," Ansem announced. "this is my guitar player, Demyx."

"Hey," Demyx said. "wad' up!"

"Hey!" Everyone greeted.

"So, you guys planning to audition?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah," Yuffie answered, then she saw her brunet friend still standing in front of the stage awkwardly. "C'mon Olette," She urged. "Get up here."

"Uuuuh... "

"Yeah Roxas, get in front of the mic." Sora said.

"Uuuum... "

"Aaaaw, looks like two little someone's got stage fright!" Hayner cooed, grabbing the nervous teens by the collars of their shirts and forcing them onto stage in front of two mics.

What has he gotten them into?

"You don't need to be nervous," Demyx soothed. "we haven't had that many auditions."

"Are you gonna play with us now?" Riku asked.

"Nah, not tonight." Demyx got off the stage. "But, I'm going to help Ansem judge your audition." Demyx took a seat between Ansem and Pence who was sitting with Selphie, which kinda made him nervous, and he had no idea why.

Meanwhile, Hayner was sitting on the other side of Selphie snickering at Pence's awkward reaction until Kairi elbowed him in the arm, earning an 'OW!' from Hayner.

On stage the new 'band' were trying to discuss a song to play... **They need your help!**

**Thats right, they need **_**your **_**help to pick the right song to play, whatever one I like the best I will use in the next chapter here are the rules:**

**1.) It has to be a duet between a boy and a girl, but it doesn't HAVE to be romantic.**

**2.) It has to include at LEAST two of the instruments in the gangs band.**

**and that's it, may the best song picker win!**


End file.
